118819-feedback-game-update-21-nov-2014
Content ---- ---- While I am glad you actually reacted to the community, when you release fixes like these it feels like you can't be bothered to sit down and take a real look at the tank classes, check what got messed up last patch, solve the threat issue in a real manner but rather just give everyone 75% more threat so they can AFK tank now. We give you all the input you need due to a reason and that is for you to balance things, not change them into easy mode and remove the challenge. *sigh* | |} ---- Whilst I agree...this should be done on the PTR really before the release to rebalance. This at least solves the issue for people who literally wont/can't tank in the current state. | |} ---- ---- That was addressed elsewhere. It's a quick stopgap until they can "sit down and take a real look at the tank classes". There's a little bit more to the post but it needs to be read in context. If I quoted it correctly the little arrow should take you to the post. It's in the Stalker Tank Threat.. post in the Stalker class forum. | |} ---- ---- Did you try, just a suggestion, deactivating all your addons ? I know it sounds silly but some addons tend to break the game due to being outdated and every patch & hotfix between last addon update raises the chance of this happening =/ @PlasmaJohn: Thanks mate. We have a similar discussion in the general forum and it was already discussed there too. I just wish they would have actually tested things right the 3 months it took them for drop #3. I love this game, but all these little screw ups are annoying even me slowly but surely ;D None the less, as already mentioned before, it's a step in the right direction - that I agree on. | |} ---- Oh sure. I've seen a few (angry) posts along the lines of "that's it?!" as if there was a magic wand that could be waved. I was pleasantly surprised to see even this change make it into this morning's hotfix. I know there's a re-engineering effort underway for the 2015Q1 drop. Hopefully there's some incremental changes that can be made in the interim. | |} ---- An in-game ticket should suffice, but you can also open a ticket via web through your user account. I think an appropriate category/sub category would be Restoration (Items) -> Other Items. Please give as much detail as possible, and refer back to the posted patch note. | |} ---- I did this and got another stupid "we're working on a fix" response. This is pretty *cupcaking* sad CS. | |} ---- ---- In Drop 3 stats have changed and this negatively affected threat. I don't think raiders would go in the PTR with a 20 man group and test stuff. Giving a 75% increase threat helps tanks immediately. We had hard time raiding because of threat issues, we wiped several time only because of that. I am glad they reacted quickly, now we can raid without worrying about lowering DPS. Definitely it was a quick fix. We'll test it tomorrow night and see how it goes. | |} ---- ---- I think this coincided with the undocumented salvaging nerf. | |} ---- I was noticing this as well... somewhat hard to get used to after the very noticeable lootsplosions. Often concerned that I didn't get anything at all or if there are lag issues. Undocumented salvaging nerf? | |} ---- Definitely was one. I get about 1/4 the rune fragments (armor, reg, intricate) I was getting pre patch, many of my guild mates concur. | |} ---- ---- ----